


The Aegis's Knight

by Aheroforfun



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Highschool DxD (Anime), Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Male reader x xenoblade 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aheroforfun/pseuds/Aheroforfun
Summary: You are one of the legendary divine soldiers. You have unparalleled potential and now you have embarked on a journey to protect Alrest from Jin and Malos.





	The Aegis's Knight

**INFORMATION**

Name: Y/N, L/N.

Age: 19 years.

[Appearance:(Human form, Pre Transformation)](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/569494315353063846/?lp=true)

 

[Appearance (Human form, Post Transformation)](https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11117/111171306/4237710-pegasus-30070.jpg)

(Imagine the wings are purple.)

[Fire form](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-a5666d2fed04bf35ea7e8df8b3441284.webp)

[Water form](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-beeda458392ed6cb3056f691682ac7cf.webp)

[chibi form](https://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/thumb/e/e2/133Eevee.png/250px-133Eevee.png)

[Legendary defender](https://em.wattpad.com/6b9732d09cb13c679cc64898216ceab1df45657a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f685552335743716a7572793644413d3d2d3731373634353235312e313539343130306165346135343032653536333232393232323539342e6a7067?s=fit&w=400&h=400)

Likes: Fighting, Joking, pranking people, etc.

Hates: Dishonesty (from Pyra and Mythra), Selfish people, People working for others while corrupted, people lying to him, etc.

Powers and abilities: You can create Swords, arrows , bows, polearms (Scythes, tridents, spears) , shields, armours, and weapons of all shapes and sizes in your human form. Any weapons you create has special abilities, like the polearms can fire magic and energy blasts, the swords can nullify regenerative and healing abilities and absorb magic and ether, the arrows after being fired, can multiply infinitely and turn anyone it strikes into dust. You can also fly at speeds _Centillions_ of times faster then light, physically as strong as saitama, and can warp reality to a much higher extent then Pneuma. You can also use the abilities of all gold, silver and bronze saints in saint seiya. 

Other abilities:

[Roar of the Elders](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/9/90/BN-DD736_king2_G_20140609142911.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/640?cb=20151009195722)

Basically, it releases a giant blast of wind which blows away even titans. It also [negates](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Meta_Power_Negation) any powers, including the powers of both the aegis and their artifaces. It could completely annihilate artiface aion.

Most commonly used Pokemon moves:

[Aurora Beam](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aurora_Beam_\(move\))   
[Aurora veil](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aurora_Veil_\(move\))   
[Blizzard](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Blizzard_\(move\))   
[Freeze shock](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Freeze_Shock_\(move\))   
[Freeze dry](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Freeze-Dry_\(move\))   
[Ice beam](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ice_Beam_\(move\))   
[Ice burn](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ice_Burn_\(move\))   
[Icicle spear](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Icicle_Spear_\(move\))   
[Mist](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mist_\(move\))   
[Aqua Jet](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aqua_Jet_\(move\))   
[Aqua tail](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aqua_Tail_\(move\))   
[Bubble beam](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bubble_Beam_\(move\))   
[Hydro cannon](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hydro_Cannon_\(move\))   
[Hydro vortex](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hydro_Vortex_\(move\))   
[Water pulse](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Water_Pulse_\(move\))   
[Waterfall](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Waterfall_\(move\))   
[Whirlpool](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Whirlpool_\(move\))   
[Thousand arrows](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Thousand_Arrows_\(move\))   
[Outrage](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Outrage_\(move\))   
[Psystrike](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Psystrike_\(move\))   
[Dragon ascent](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dragon_Ascent_\(move\))   
[Origin pulse](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Origin_Pulse_\(move\))   
[precipice blades](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Precipice_Blades_\(move\))   
[Doom desire](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Doom_Desire_\(move\))   
[Shadow force](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shadow_Force_\(move\))   
[Roar of time](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Roar_of_Time_\(move\))   
[Spacial rend](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spacial_Rend_\(move\))   
[Dark void](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dark_Void_\(move\))   
[Judgement](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Judgment_\(move\))   
[Fusion bolt](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fusion_Bolt_\(move\))   
[Secret sword](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Secret_Sword_\(move\))   
[Oblivion wing](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Oblivion_Wing_\(move\))   
[Land's wrath](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Land%27s_Wrath_\(move\))   
[Hyperspace fury](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hyperspace_Fury_\(move\))   
[Steam eruption](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Steam_Eruption_\(move\))   
[Sunsteel strike](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sunsteel_Strike_\(move\))   
[Moongeist beam](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Moongeist_Beam_\(move\))   
[Prismatic laser](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Prismatic_Laser_\(move\))   
[Photon geyser](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Photon_Geyser_\(move\))


End file.
